A Night to Remember
by NJCD
Summary: Becky and Adam decide to go all the way. Confusing summery, please read and review. Dedicated/written for my buddy Chris R.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this story I use transgender terms including STP and Pee-Cock. And STP stands for stand-to-pee and a device that trans men use to use an urinal. A Pee-Cock is a STP, prosthetic device that can be used for stuffing pants, using at a urinal and having sexual relations.**

* * *

"How do I put this on?" Adam mutters. "Do you need help?" His girlfriend, Becky calls to him. "uh, no. I think I got it." He opens the bathroom door to reveal the STP he's wearing. It hangs limp. They both stay silent, then Becky says, "Words fail me." "I don't get it. It's not hard, how am I supposed to-wait." He turns back into the bathroom and pulls out a clear plastic stick. Turning around, he puts the stick in the hollow prosthetic and turns to show Becky.

The silicone penis now points out like a stick. He pulls he pants up and places his hands on Becky's waist, "I can't believe were doing this." He whispered before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed moved her lips in sync with his. Adam stepped closer to her, forcing her to move back. He repeated this until she bumped into the bed.

He lowered her onto it and climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes in pleasure of the Pee-Cock pushing at her middle. He moves his lips to her jawline, planting kisses along it, then moving to her neck, which he sucks. She moans in pleasure, but brings him back up to her lips. They kiss for a few more minutes before Adam slowly lifts Becky's shirt a little. He opens his eyes to see hers are open already, "Can I take this off?" He asks. She answers him with a passionate kiss.

He sits up so he can take off the shirt. Underneath, she's wearing bright pink lace bra. "T-The brightness! It's blinding! I'm going deaf, it's so bright!" Adam jokes. She laughs at him corny humor, knowing he purposely said deaf and not blind. He kisses her again and hesitantly moves his hand up the her chest. She doesn't stop him, so he takes it as a sign to continue.

Gently cupping her right breast he massages it. He soon in holding the left breast with his other hand and massaging it as well. Becky slips her tongue into Adam's mouth causing him to moan instead of her. "Can I...take this off?" Adam asks, fiddling with the hook to her bra. Unable to find words, the blonde-haired girl only nods.

He unclips it lets it fall between the two of them. Adam bites his lip and stares in lust and Becky's chest, but only for a second, then massages them again and returns to kissing. Adam suddenly pulls away and releases Becky's breast, "Umm, before we go any further, um, can I leave my shirt on. I'd feel more comfortable with my binder and shirt on and-" She cuts him off with her lips, "Of course." "Lay down." He says. She does what she's told and lets Adam sit atop her waist, his 'boner' rubbing against her.

He smiles and moves his mouth down to her neck. His lips linger there for a moment before moving to her chest and engulfing one breast in his mouth and sucking at her nipple. He gently bites it and tugs at it, letting it snap back. He does the same to the other one and plants soft kisses down to her waist. "Can I...take these off." He motions to her pants. She smiles, "Y-Yeah." He unbuttons her pants, slides down her zipper and slips the jeans off.

She's wearing panties that match her bra. Adam climbs on top of her and grinds his prosthetic into her wet panties. "Adam, can I take your pants off now?" She whispers shyly. He nods and sits up, laying down, letting Becky climb on his. She unbuttons his pants and slips them off. "Do you want to do this as much as I do?" Adam whispered. Becky nodded and pulled off his boxers, revealing the Pee-Cock.

In a swift motion, Adam pulled off Becky's underpants. "Lay down." Adam said. She climbed off him and lay down, head resting on a pillow. "Wait," Adam said, sliding the pillow out and putting it behind her head against the bed rest, "There. I don't want you to hurt your head." She smiled at his thoughtfulness and pulled him down on top of him.

"I think this will hurt." Adam muttered and pushed himself into her. She cried out and grabbed his shoulders. "Shh, shh. I'm sorry." Adam said. He kissed away her tears. After a few minutes, Becky allowed Adam to moved and moaned in pleasure as her thrusted in and out. He could feel the back of the strap on pushing against his middle, causing his to thrust harder wanting the feel.

Every thrust, Adam got harder and Becky cried out louder. "Harder, Adam. Please." He pushed in as hard as he could and Becky could feel her walls clench around the Pee-Cock. "Oh my God." She breathed. He slowed down and soon came to a stop, collapsing on top of her. "I love you so, so much." Adam says. "That was amazing. I love you too."

"Are you gonna ask for God's forgiveness?" Adam asked, curiously. "I have nothing to be sorry for."


End file.
